Kairi's Story
by redgrrl
Summary: Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand Kairi'...this is Kairi's Story, from what she has experienced as a child...to fifteen.
1. Chapter 1

Kairi's Story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Square-Enix, Disney or Buena Vista Games. This is a story I made up, though I'm trying to base most of the plot on what is known about Kairi and her past.

**Chapter One**

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived…in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand Kairi?_

Kairi awoke in the library. She found herself leaning on the table, arms crossed, her head resting. She slowly sat up properly and looked around. Her grandmother had left. The story she had just told the night before still resounded in Kairi's brain. Kairi slowly stood up then made her way to the library exit. In her hurry to return home, she accidentally walked straight into a man of long blonde hair and a smiling face. He was dressed in white. He was Ansem the Wise (A/N: SPOILERS, As in the guy known as DiZ). Kairi stared at the ruler of her world, Radiant Garden then quickly looked down.

"I'm s-sorry sir. I-I j-just didn't s-s-see where I was g-g-going." Kairi stammered, embarrassed.

"Do not worry dear child. Wait…that red hair of yours… are you by any chance, Kairi?"

"Yes sir."

"That's very interesting… very interesting indeed." Ansem the Wise pondered. At this time, Kairi was a bit nervous. She was afraid of him but continued to stay, showing a bit of interest in what he was saying. After a while Ansem snapped out of what he was thinking. He turned - smiled at Kairi, and then walked off. Kairi stared at him for a moment longer, staring at his white apron, and then turned away. She had to get to the Borough and meet up with her grandmother. She was going to have some sea-salt ice cream, her favourite. Walking out of the castle, she slowly made her way to town, walking down the streets that she knew well. After a while she stopped, her short red hair fluttering in the wind.

She turned around on impulse and found herself staring straight at a man in a white lab coat.

"Hello, my name is Xehanort. I am Master Ansem's apprentice. And you are?" The man introduced himself, his voice deep and inquisitive.

"My name is Kairi." Kairi replied. For some reason, this smiling man with an inquisitive look gave her the creeps. She didn't know why but she didn't trust him at all.

Kairi slowly edged away. Xehanort noticed this behaviour and stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go home" Kairi gave out a curt reply. Still feeling uneasy, she turned and left the man in the white lab coat and hurriedly returned home.

…

Kairi finally arrived home. She knocked at the door to her house, then turned the doorknob. The door opened with a slight creak. She made her way to her grandmother's bed and found her sound asleep. Kairi sighed inwardly and departed, walking to her room. Once arrived, she plonked herself onto the rather small bed and began reminiscing about what happened to her today.

"King Ansem is weird, and so is his assistant. I wonder why they were wearing lab coats." Thinking these thoughts, Kairi fell asleep.

It was late in the night. A sudden crash was heard and Kairi sprang up from bed. Slowly climbing out of bed, she went to investigate. Before she managed to get down the stairs, she heard footsteps approaching. Quickly and quietly, she hid herself behind a door. She leaned against the door, her ears straining for the slightest sound. More footsteps approached.

"Let's check up the stairs." A male voice floated up. Kairi stiffened.

It was soon rather than later when they discovered her. She had been huddled in a small closet. A man with an eye patch and black hair which was streaked with silver had opened the door and discovered her. His name was Braig. Another man in a white apron also arrived. He was a burly man with brown hair. He introduced himself as Eleus. They tied Kairi up, and took her to the castle of none other than Ansem the Wise.

Once arrived Eleus threw Kairi unceremoniously onto the floor. She cringed in pain. Looking around, she found herself in a round room, a study of some sort. Sitting at a desk was someone that looks oddly familiar. He had silver hair and tanned skin. Realisation struck Kairi as she recognised Xehanort from the morning. Xehanort looked at her with disdain.

"You should have told me you were a princess of heart." He said in deep voice.

"What? I'm not a princess." Kairi protested, she had no idea what he was talking about, "Where's mister Ansem?"

"I am Ansem." Xehanort replied.

"No you're not. You're Xehanort. What have you done with Ansem the Wise?"

"My colleagues and I have disposed of him."

"Then why do you need me for?"

"We need you for our experiment, a theory if you want." This answer came from a young man with silver hair, with one side of his face covered by his fringe.

"But I don't w-"

Kairi never finished her sentence. She was knocked out before she could say another word.

"You have no choice in this matter." Xehanort muttered.

Author's Note: Well this story is my fabrication of Kairi's past. I don't know how long it may be. I may end up writing her entire story about her childhood to the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. Or I can just split the story into three parts…oh well…!

Editor's Note: whoa O.o yet another great chapter by the almighty Jana (bows). I'm only her editor, Isabella XD There isn't much to fix up…only small mistakes, like when she accidentally wrote in first person instead of third… uhh yes…review!!! Please XD


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi's Story

**Disclaimer:** It is sad to say but I don't own Square-Enix, Buena Vista Games or Disney. Therefore I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I really want to. Oh well. And here's the next instalment of Kairi's story.

**Chapter Two**

Kairi woke to the sound of ocean waves. Eyes opening wide, she found herself on a beach. She closed her eyes again, she wanted to be home. As she strained her mind to take her back home, but she came to a complete blank. Where was her home? What had she been doing until she had woken up on the beach? She strained her memory, forcing herself to remember, but to no avail. She had forgotten everything. Sitting up, she looked around the sandy beach. To her right was a pier, two boats were tied to it and sitting on the pier was a girl with brown hair that curled at the tip. The girl noticed Kairi staring at her and came over.

"Hey, how are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm alright." Kairi replied.

"My name is Selphie, what's yours?" Selphie asked again.

"I…don't know." Kairi answered, puzzled. Selphie nodded knowledgeably. Kairi stood up and looked around. She was on a small islet. There were palm trees and literally, a playground of sorts. She turned her attention to a boy with a rod and another boy with a ball. Selphie introduced them, "The guy with the rod is Tidus and the guy with the ball is Wakka."

"Hi." Was the only greeting that popped into Kairi's head. She stared at the two boys. Tidus had brown hair whilst Wakka had red-orangey hair. Kairi turned away.

Sitting on a tree, two boys, one with short silvery hair and the other with brown spiky hair, looked on at Kairi. They had rescued her from when she had come plummeting down from the sky and landed in the ocean - so their clothes were drenched. Their names were Riku and Sora.

Kairi, looking around the island saw the two boys staring at her. She didn't know who they were either and so asked Selphie.

"Oh. Those two are Sora and Riku. Sora is the one with spiky hair and Riku is the one with laid back silver hair. Why don't we go over and say hello?" Kairi nodded at Selphie's suggestion and the pair went off. Sora, eager to meet with the girl he rescued jumped off the tree and came running down the beach towards the red auburn haired girl and Selphie.

Kairi watched as the brown spiky haired kid approached her and Selphie at a fast run. He wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts. At his neck hung a necklace in the shape of a crown, Kairi liked him the moment she set her eyes on him.

"I'm Sora, what's your name?" Sora asked, smiling at Kairi.

"My name is…" Kairi paused, then her name came drifting back to her from her memories, "Kairi. My name is Kairi."

"Well, nice to meet you Kairi." Sora smiled again, his hand held out. Kairi smiled then shook his hand. Another boy came up. Selphie had already introduced him as Riku.

"Hello Riku." Kairi said, smiling.

"Um…hi…so…what's your name?" Riku asked, blushing slightly.

"She's Kairi." Sora replied.

"Oh. That's…a…nice name…" Riku looked at the ground then back to the sea. The sun was setting.

"Hey Sora, it's getting late. We should head back. Um…Kairi, go with Sora. Maybe when we get to land we can find out who your parents are and take you back to them." Riku said.

"Riku, are you nuts?! She came from the sky! How can she go back?!" Sora blurted out. Kairi grimaced slightly. So she didn't belong her, this wasn't her world, but then where did she come from? As Kairi contemplated this, Sora and Riku were having an argument.

"Sora why'd you go say that for?" Riku angrily said.

"I don't know! It just slipped okay! Just forget about, let's go home!" Sora protested.

"No, you have to apologise!"

"Why? It's not like I insulted you!" Sora, steamed, took Kairi by the hand and led her into his boat and started rowing. Riku could only glare as Sora and Kairi disappeared into the distance.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know this chapter is pretty short and lame but it's just an introductory to the other characters besides Kairi. Um…yeah…eheheheh…anyways…it's the start of school for me and that means not much updating. XD

Editor: don't know why I still write these notes, guess I find joy in annoying the readers XD yes…anyway, its NOT Isabella writing right now…its Jana. (Waves to Jana).


End file.
